Destined to Find You
by Yamiko-Uchiha
Summary: What if Urahara has a long lost daughter, he never saw or heard of? And what will he do when she unexpectedly shows up, demanding an explanation? and what's this? Yoruichi already knows about his daughter? HitsuSaku. --Sakura Centric -- Review! Plz!
1. Found

_XXX_

Hey everybody! I just wanted to try something different, NarutoBleach crossover!! XD

But really, i got inspired mainly in the paring HitsuSaku, also i have some authors to thank for the idea:

**xHitsuSaku- Thanx so much! Your story _Not meant to be _is going to turn out awesome, I just know it! :P**

**Anzu Maki- Your story _Through the Divide _gav****e me so many ideas 4 this story. Thanx very much! XD**

**Black Karasu- I love your story _Bleach: The Love of Hate_! It also gave me alot of inspiration...Thanx ;P**

**And Thanx to all Authors out there who write HitsuSaku...XD!! (or all the authors who love Sakura!)**

_Summary: What if Urahara has a long lost daughter, he never saw or heard of? And what will he do when she unexpectedly shows up, demanding an explanation? and what's this? Yoruichi already knows about his daughter? HitsuSaku._ _--Sakura Centric --_

_**/Rated T/**_

_XXX_

**Naruto: Hey! Sakura-chan is supposed to be with me not that Baka! (Taking about Hitsugaya) **

**Hitsugaya: Don't call me Baka, Idiot! And Sakura belongs to me. **

**Sakura: Hey! I'm not a price!! I am capable of choosing who i date and who i don't!**

**Me: Umm...Why don't we let the Viewers decide? (Smiles shyly)**

**Sasuke: Yamiko-Uchiha don't own Naruto (Signs)**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *

**_Destined to Find You..._**

**_Chapter 1: Memories _**

* * *

**_March 28, 6:06 am:_**

...

A pained cry was heard through out the room, as a orange-haired woman was giving birth to a baby. Sweat ran down her forehead as she screamed her lungs out, the intense pain made her wish the father of the baby was here with her, telling her that everything is going to fine. But she knew better than to hope for that to happened, he was never going to find out that she was having his baby. Not when theirs people trying to kill her and the baby that's about to be born.

" Push, just a little more Midori, Push!! For the sake of the baby." the blond-headed medic-nin yelled, already seeing the baby's head.

"AAAHHHH!"

Tsunade gently grabbed the baby's head and slowly the body was out of the mother's womb. Tsunade smiled warmly at the new born child, the said child was blindly starring at the room with open curiously. It was amazing that this child could already see at such short amount of time, but it was expected because of the her kekkai genkai.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the blue-eyed doctor said, softly.

The green eyed woman stared lovingly at the her baby. The baby had dark pink hair, with beautiful emerald eyes that can match hers except that they have a hit of gray in them.

" What will you like to call her?" asked Tsunade still starring at the pink-headed child.

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura." said Midori, getting lost in the eyes of her child.

* * *

**_Age 3:_**

"No hold it like this, Sakura." Hatake Kakashi was currently teaching little Sakura to use all sorts of weapons, poisonous even. The pink-headed girl already was thought about how the ninja world worked, with a few pointers and tactics. Kakashi was lucky to meet such cheerful little girl. Kakashi let a warm smile spread on his face, when her thought back on how he met her.

_**Flashback:**_

_A lone figure walked around the cold streets of_ _Konoha, he looked around to see a cherry blossoms covered park ahead of him. He slowly made his way to it, lost in his own little world not noticing a little child was sitting in a swing. _

_"I wish I knew where my father is." He heard someone mumble. His ninja instincts took over him as he hold a kunai aimed at the small girl. She had dark pink hair, she was sitting in the swing, head hung down so he couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a black and red shirt with the words "Kurai". Making Kakashi believe this girl was depressive._

_"Yo!" He saw the pink-headed girl slowly raise her head, to look blankly at him. _

_"What's a little girl like you doing out here alone?" Kakashi asked, he didn't want the girl to stay here in the dark alone._

_" Who are you?" she asked, completely ignoring the question. _

_" Hatake Kakashi, you?" _

_" Sakura, Sakura Haruno." _

_" So what are you doing here?" _

_" Huh?, Oh! W-well I was t-thinking about w-what Yoruichi-chan said to me." Sakura knew she shouldn't talk to strangers, but this guy didn't look like he was bad. He chuckled at the innocents the girl had in those beautiful dark green orbs._

_He sat in the swing next to her, and asked, "What was it?" _

_Sakura looked at him once more, before making up her mind. 'Should I really trust this guy?' _**'Hell yeah!! He might help us out you know?' **_'Maybe... I guess it wouldn't hurt.'_

_Sakura once again turned to look at him and nodded hesitantly._

_" She said in order to find my father, I'll have to became the strongest in the hidden villages. I know I can do it, I know I can! But it's just so hard, ya know?" Kakashi saw __determination _in her eyes, and a hit of sadness.

_" I can help you." Kakashi knew this girl was special in many different ways, and the look of her face, he knew she would do anything to find her father. Something inside of him wanted to help the girl, he knew he shouldn't do this but he felt like he would._

_" R-rea-lly?" Her eyes widen._

_" Yes." _

_Next thing Kakashi knew he was tackled into a hug._

_"Arigatou Gozaimasu! Arigatou! Kakashi-san." She grinned._

_" No problem, Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura let some tears out, as she hug him tightly. " Thank you so much... You don't know how much this means to me." _

_He hugged her in return. " No need to thank me." _

**_End of Flashback. _**

"Like this, Kaka-kun?" Sakura asked, shooting the kunai straight to the target. Bull's eye.

" Exactly, Saku-chan." He chuckled as he saw the little girl jumping up and down, Sakura was a very quick learner and had great charka control. He was amazed at the girls determination and power to find her father.

By the end of the day Sakura learned to use all weapons in a ANBU manner.**(A/N:** _Kakashi is still in_** _ANBU_**_, so his teaching her all he knows_**.) **

**XXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXX**

**Age 6: **

"Sakura-chan, you already know the art of healing taught by Tsunade herself, you also learned many powerful jutsus from Kakashi-san, and already have a skill of ANBU in you, but now it time I teach you how to use your Zanpaktou." Yoruichi said looking at the determined 6 year old.

" Hai!"

"Also I'm going to tell you everything I know of the Soul Society, and train you into Captain level."

" But how will that help me find my Oto-san?"

" If you reach to the Soul Society you'll have to look out for the Captain's, they will kill you if you don't defend yourself." Yoruichi replied.

" I'm going to teach you to use Bankai within 3 days, using a special training method your father invented." she continued, she handed Sakura her soul slayer.

Sakura grabbed hold of her Zapaktou, and did as she was told. Her spirit power was black with dark red, it covered her whole body.

" Good, know I want you to place your Zanpaktou in the white looking doll." Sakura did what Yoruichi had told her, and suddenly black smoke cover the training field.

A large figure appeared in front of little Sakura, it was a man, Sakura could tell even with the smoke still in place.

" Are you ready?" the man asked in a smooth voice yet held a gentle tone in it.

Sakura nodded excitedly. And the battle began...

3 days later...Sakura gained Bankai.

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Age: 8**

" Well, Saku-chan this is were I take my leave, I trained you in Captain level like I promised." Yoruichi felt heartbroken when she had to leave, she felt even more guiltly when she looked at a very teary eyed pink-headed girl.

" B-b-but w-why?" Sakura asked as she cried.

" Gomen Nasai(I'm very sorry), but I got to go." Yoruichi then smiled as she said," Demo (but), you'll get to see me very soon, when you go out to find your father at the age 14." She then handed Sakura a red looking scroll. " This will bring you to the world your father's in, but it will only activate when you turned 14." She kissed Sakura's head.

" Sayonara (Good-bye), Sakura."

" S-sayonara, Yoruichi-chan, I promise I'll see you soon!" Sakura smiled brightly. And Yoruichi left...

**_2_ **weeks later...

"Mommy!" yelled a happy Sakura, while running toward her front porch. "Mommy!! I made new friends!!" Sakura frowned when she heard no one answer her.

Taking a step forward, she came across the kitchen, she froze. "M-Mo-m-my?" There was blood on the floor, and by the look of it, it was still fresh.

Sakura blinked tears, her eyes held pure horror, she ran. "OKA-SAN!!

There laying in the ground was sight no 8 year old should see no matter how strong they are. Sakura eyes widen in shock, tears flowing freely and fast as she saw the sight that will scar her forever.

A shadowed man was pulling her mothers hair, her body was limp, her whole body covered with blood and she seemed to be taking her last few minutes out of this earth. With a raspy voice and shallowed breath, the woman said, " S-sak-ura, ple-a-se don'-t cr-ry," She gasped, and forcefully continued, "w-when yo-u fin-d your-r father pl-eas-e tell hi-m I tr-ie-d and tha-t I lo-v-e him," She gave a final and last weak smile and whispered, " I love you, Sakura." She then left this world.

"MOTHER!" Sakura cried.

" Tsk, Tsk, she should have known that she can't hide forever, now to finish you off little one." A wicked smile appeared in the man's face.

" BASTARD!!" Sakura started shivering from range, her once dark green eyes turned into a frightening color of orange yet still beautiful. Next thing you knew the guy was death..

Sakura's version blurred, as she felt herself low on chakra. She fainted, but not before seeing amazing gray eyes.

* * *

Where was she? What happened? Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she felt it was safe enough, but she only saw a blur. She quickly close her eyes again, and search for her weapon porch, finding none. She sighed quietly. Suddenly heard faint whispers as she regained conscious again, she listen.

" ...she's a Haruno, and has no where to go...we _**will **_keep her.."

" Very well." The voices stopped. Footsteps got near. Hearing the door open, Sakura kept a calm expression on her face, pretending to sleep.

" I know your awake." the voice, was feminine, a girl Sakura supposed. Sakura slowly opened her dark green eyes. In front of her was a woman who looked like in her late teens, she had light blue hair tired in a bun with a paper rose in front, she also had deep blue eyes. To put it simple, she was beautiful.

" My name is Koran, but you can call me Koran-chan!" the woman exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. Sakura blinked, then smiled weakly. Koran couldn't help it, she hugged Sakura tightly and shouted, " Kawaii!"

Sakura gasped, at such tight hug and before she even said the word breath someone else answered for her. " Geez, Koran your gonna kill her, yeah!" with that the blue-headed woman was off Sakura.

But not before a flash of blond appeared, he was young Sakura could tell, he had blue deep eyes and feminine looking hair. " Hi, I'm Deidara, yeah!" Sakura blinked blankly at him.

" My name's Sakura." she said able to find her voice again. She looked around the room and saw 7 other figures around the room. Not including Koran and Deidara

" Uchiha Itachi." a teen around 14 or 15 said in a cold tone, he had red eyes. _**(1)**_ _'Weasel-kun' she thought._

" Kisame." it was a guy with _**blue**_ skin, and gills with razor sharp teeth. _' Fishy-chan'_

" Zetsu." the plant man look alike said. _' Plant-chan'_

_"_Sasori." a red-headed said in a quiet tone. _'Doll-chan'_

" Kakuzu." the guy looked like he was sewed, Sakura took a closer look; it he is! Normally an 8 year old would be afraid, but Sakura was no ordinary 8 year old, she decide to nickname him, _'Stechy-chan'_

" Hidan and who the fuck are you?" _'Hidan-baka' _**'Hahahaha'**

" Sakura."

" Orochimaru." **_(2)_** _' Oreo-chan' or 'Snake-kun'_?

Then an anonymous figure appeared, he was also a teen she notice; had orange spiked up hair and lots and lots of piercings. But what interested her more was his eyes...they were grey with black shade. Sakura eyes widen a bit, and thought, _' Those were the eyes I saw!'_

_**" Haruno Sakura, Welcome to Akatsuki." He said.**_

* * *

**_Hey, you guys! I finished the first chapter what ya think? Plz! Review! I beg of you! _**

**_Oh there might be somethings you'll probly get confuse about._**

**_(1) Itachi hasn't killed his clan yet, he was in Akasuki before that happened. But it will happen._**

**_(2) Orochimaru is still in Akatsuki... But he leaves when Sakura is about 9 ½. _**

**_That's it!! (I think) _**

**_:P _**

**_Please review! I love Reviews...! _**

**_Sakura: So..when am I going to be in the Soul Society..?_**

**_Me: Soon, just have be little patient. _**

**_Itachi: Review!_**

**_..._**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Yamiko-Uchiha _**

**_;P_**


	2. Comfort and Acceptance

_Summary: What if Urahara has a long lost daughter, he never saw or heard of? And what will he do when she unexpectedly shows up, demanding an explanation? and what's this? Yoruichi already knows about his daughter? HitsuSaku._ _-Sakura Centric -_

_**/Rated T/**_

_XXXXX_

I own you guys this chapter and many more. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time... :/

Thank you, guys for all the reviews! I really appreciated it.

_XXXXX_

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Destined to Find You..._**

**_Chapter 2 : ___****_Comfort and Acceptance_**

**____****_

* * *

_**

_..._

_Akatsuki_

"Akastuki? What's that? And who are you?," Sakura asked curiously. The orange-headed boy only chuckled at her questions and ruffed her pink locks in a adoring manner. He then proceeded to answer her questions, " Akastuki is a criminal organization that captures demons for reasons you will later learn and understand. As for who am I, I'm Pein the leader of the organization." Sakura nodded her heard slowly as if she understood, while her thoughts were somewhere else. _Ne, Inner-chan, don't you think he has too many piercings? _**Sure does... **" Sakura." She snapped out of her thoughts, and quickly looked up at the male who has a weird obsession with body piercings.

"Huh?"

" I'll like to become part of the Akatsuki, once your old enough, that is." The orange-headed teen said. Sakura looked at the weird people that surrounded her petite frame. The blonde and blue headed teens looked ready to pounded at her into a tight hug. _Kawaii! _The red-eyed guy looked slightly bored as well as the others.

"... Why?.." Her face was blank, staring intensely at the Akatsuki leader. Her mother died, and yet they wanted her to join some club with freaky looking people. She was still 8, dammit! She wanted to be left alone and cry of her lost.

"Because we need someone with your potential, you're a very strong kid, as are we." '**Not to mention the fact that you have unusual pink hair, you'll fit in just fine.' **Pein though looking at the unusual Akatsuki members.

" Can I have sometime to think about this?"asked Sakura.

"Of course, I'll have your answer by the end of the week. But, now you can get acquainted with the Akatsuki members," replied Pein.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Konan and Deidara rushed up to her with similar grins on their faces. Sakura looked at them with a questioning look on her face. She was then crushed in the embrace on the two teens._ ' Can't b-breathe!'_

Before she could even tell them to stop crushing her air supply, large hands grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the tight hold onto the ground. Sakura gasped for air as she looked up to her savior, who had a hand on top of her head. "Arigato, Itachi-san." He looked down at the adorable little girl he saved, his eyes soften and replied, "Hn."

"HEY! ITACHI THAT'S NOT FAIR WE WERE HUGGING SAKURA-CHAN!" pouted Deidara.

"Enough." The puppet master said as he eyed the tiny girl. "Come here," he told Sakura. She hesitated but walked towards him, as he got down to her eye-level. He gently creased her face with fascination of an artist. " Such a pretty doll." He muttered curiously. Sakura took a few steps back, then she was stopped when her back hit something. She gazed up to see a male body towering her. "What the hell are you looking at you little brat!" Hidan yelled. Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief and fury. " I'm not a brat! You big meanie!"

"Why you-" "Hidan stop it." " But Kakuzu-" "Stop it." "Dammit but that little brat-" "Hidan. Stop it."

The large blue-skined man chuckled slightly at the sight before him. Dark emerald eyes looked at the shark looking figure with childish curiosity, she walked toward Kisame. They looked at eachother for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"...You have blue skin..."

" ... You have pink hair..."

"...Hmmm... I like you!..." Sakura grinned widely as did Kisame.

"... You're one weird kid, you know what? I like you too."

"I'm gonna call you Fishy-san!"

"That's just pushing it kid."

The Akatsuki sweatdropped, well except the emotionless males.

" Hey where's Oreo-chan and Zetsu-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked around for the two missing members.

" Oreo-chan? Whose that?" questioned Pein.

"Orochimaru!"

Deidara and Kisame laughed, clenching their sides tightly. "Oreo-chan! Ha!"

" Why don't we show Sakura-chan her room?" Pein sighed. "Itachi? Can you take her to her room? Since your room is right next to hers." "Hn." Itachi took Sakura's small hand in his own large one and guided her through the hideout.

" Hey Itachi-san?" "Hn?" "Can I call you Weasel-Kun?" "...No..." "Ita-kun?" "...No..." 'Tachi-kun?" "...Hn..."

" This is your room, if you need anything my room is next door." Itachi turned to his own room when a small hand grabbed hold of his coat. Big forest green eyes stared at his onyx ones. " G'nite, Itachi-kun." He looked at the petite pink-heaed girl blankly before his eyes soften and a small smile showed in his face. He kissed the top of her forehead gently before he said, " Goodnight, Sakura." And left to his room, leaving a eight year-old girl looking at his retrieving form with a big smile.

~/~/~/~/~

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"It's time."

"..."

" The Uchiha Massacre begins tonight!"

"...Aa..." A small frown absorbed his face.

~/~/~/~/~

A dark figure walked silently in the hall towards his own room. He took heavy steps and his face showed how tired he was. Dread and sadness filled his being, blood covered his tall form. Itachi reached the door of his room before sending a quick gaze at Sakura's room. And then darkness bid him welcome.

Sakura shifted from her bed, she can't sleep! She was restless. She sat up and looked at her room searching for something to keep her entertained until sleep comes. _**THUD!**_ "Huh? Itachi?"

Sakura stood up and slowly made her way toward the door to Itachi's room. She stood in front of his door, she stretched her arm forward and knocked softly. But the door was already open.

"Itachi-kun?" She took a few steps inside the dark room as she closed the door in back of her. The only sign of light came from a bathroom door and water was running. She hesitated before making her way toward the bathroom.

She opened the door slightly more so she can see inside. What she saw made her eyes widen, "Itachi!" She quickly made her way to the shivering figure that was in the bloody water that had gone cold. His clothes were soaked with water, his body was freezing. Sakura rapidly made sure to unplug the tub so that the red liquid was no more. She grabbed a towel and put it to Itachi's shivering form. He stared at her with intense onyx orbs. She looked around for dry clothes that he could put on and made him put them on while she waited outside.

As he came out dried and no longer freezing to death she pulled him toward his bed. Made him sit down beside her as she looked at his sad eyes. "Itachi-kun?" Before she knew it, he had her in his strong embrace as he pulled her down in his lap. He held her tightly as he whispered., "Thank you." Sakura only tighten the hold. " Are you alright?" His eyes narrowed as he recalled what he had done earlier on. "Hn." They stayed in that position for hours until sleep consumed Sakura.

Soft breathing was heard as Itachi stared down at the little angel in his lap, his eyes warmed at the sight. He gently laid her down at his bed as he held her waist. She saved him...

" Thank you, Sakura."

He closed his eyes as he relaxed.

~/~/~/~/~

"Sakura Haruno."

" Yes?"

" Do you accept of becoming an Akatsuki member once you are old enough?"

_**" I accept!"**_

* * *

_Hey guys! I finally updated! Yupee!_

_So how do you guys like it so far?_

_Hoped you liked! And I want to thank all the people that reviewed. :) Please review!_

_And don't worry **Hitsugaya **will show up pretty soon. :P_

__I know Itachi killed his clan... :( And Orochimaru will leave soon. So maybe later I might put some Akatsuki fluff in here. :) Pick your fav. paring!_

l

l

l

l

V

Review!

Yamiko-Uchiha. :P


End file.
